The Host Club's Jars of Hearts
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Haruhi's thoughts on what the Host Club does. She doesn't exactly like what they do, but she does manage however to keep it to herself. Loosely based on Christina Perry's 'Jar of Hearts'. No actual pairings. Romance is because it's the Host Club. :P No other reason.


**The Host Club's Jars of Hearts**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for the idea.

AN: Wooo! My 30th story! :) Okay I'll let you read now... ^-^'

* * *

Haruhi sat there during hosting hours, her eyes watching the other hosts. She had to clean around the room today, so she was on break from hosting. The girl was quite skilled in hosting now, as she had been working as a host for quite sometime now. But there was always one question in her head...

Why did these girls come here?

Sure, they just wanted the attention of an attractive man but why bother with these guys? Did they think that they were serious? Like they really had a chance at being with one of them? The idea of that ever happening made Haruhi scoff. She knew these girls were dimwitted but hoped they weren't that stupid...

Her eyes mainly rested on Tamaki as he charmed every girl that sat with him. Did the girls not realise that this wasn't how love actually worked? That just because they talked to you didn't mean they actually held any sort of feelings towards them?

Haruhi just didn't understand, it seemed really ridiculous that the girls actually liked this. Half the time she wanted to explode at some of the things they members said to them. And it wasn't like she was blaming one of them more than the rest, she actually blamed them all quite equally, she just thought Tamaki was more open with sharing his 'affections'.

"Princess, may we one day rendezvous away from this cruel world together..." the king murmured to the girl sitting next to him, holding her hand to his chest.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, a perfect example for what she was getting at. She sighed and went back to mopping, if she thought too much more about this she was definitely going to blow up right there in front of all of the hosts.

_How can they just throw love around like that? Who do they think they are? Don't they realise they're only hurting the girls in the end?_

~After Club Hours~

Haruhi closed the closet door, finally done with the cleaning of the day. She turned only to come face to face with two mischievous classmates of hers.

"What?" she asked. _Guilty._

"You seem off today, Haruhi." Kaoru started.

"Yeah, is something bothering you?" Hikaru finished.

"No, I'm fine." Haruhi told them, sliding past the two.

The Hitachiin twins stood up straight and watched her walk away, an unknown emotion shining in their eyes.

"Haruhi." Kyoya called from his table.

"Yes, sempai?" she asked, glancing over at him. _Guilty._

"Good job cleaning today, a good chunk of your debt has been removed." Kyoya praised coldly, continuing to type on his precious pineapple laptop.

"Thank you."

Haruhi continued walking towards her bag, wanting to work a little on her homework before heading home.

"Haru-chan!" Honey cheered, jumping onto Haruhi's back.

"What is it, Honey-sempai?" Haruhi looked over her shoulder at his boyish face. _Guilty._

"Wanna come have cake with Takashi and I?" Honey asked all too eager.

Haruhi shook her head, "I'm not really in a cake mood, sempai."

Honey pouted but ran over to Mori, waiting for his cake. Mori walked passed the young brunette, heading towards the kitchen._ Guilty._

Tamaki jumped in front of her, nearly giving her heart failure, "Haruhi! Daddy wants you to come with him to the commoner's festival this weekend!"

Haruhi scowled at him, "No." _Guilty._

They were all guilty, and they didn't even know it. This was why she always just gave the girls sincere compliments and had friendly conversations with them. She didn't want to mess with their hearts. She didn't want to scar them.

She sighed deeply as she finally got to sit down on the couch, pulling her bag up to her.

"Haruhi, are you sure nothings wrong?" the twins asked, leaning over the back of the couch.

Haruhi nodded, her eye twitching, "I already told you both that I'm fine."

"You still don't seem it."

"It doesn't matter that I don't seem it." she muttered.

"Haruhiiiiii." the two whined, "Why are you being so cold today?'

"I'm not!" she protested.

They both poked each side of her cheek, "Are too."

She glared at them both, "Can you just leave me alone?"

They both exchanged looks and then shrugged, leaving the girl alone.

She hated when everyone had to pry and dig at her. If she didn't want to tell them shouldn't that be okay? Did they really have to go and try and play their version of 20 questions?

"Whatcha working on, Haru-chan?" Honey asked, glancing at her textbook.

"Just math." she stated, staring at the problem she was working on.

"Do you need help?" Honey asked nicely.

"No, I don't need help." Haruhi stated, moving to a different problem to try first.

"Why'd you skip the first problem?" Honey asked, tipping his head.

"Because I want to start with the easy ones."

"But that one is easy, the answers-" his voice was muffled as Mori clamped a hand over his mouth and pulled him away from the girl.

Haruhi's grip on her pencil tightened, the Host Club was really getting on her nerves today. It was probably just because of her thought process.

_It's kind of like they're seeing how many hearts they can capture and then they place them in their individual jars. Then at the end of the day they would show each other how many they had in each jar. It was sickening. The way they all just thought of it as a way to entertain people._

She shook her head, she needed to stop thinking like that. Luckily she had finally finished her math, now feeling more comfortable about going home, she packed up her bag. She stood up and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow." Haruhi called, already walking out of the familiar double doors.

They shut behind her as her thoughts went back to her previous rant. She felt bad for the girls but that didn't stop her from smirking.

_You won't get my heart for your jar, Host Club._

If only she knew that she had all of their hearts inside her very own jar...

* * *

So just a quick little one shot I got when I heard Jar of Hearts by Christina Perry in the car this morning. I hope you all liked it. :)

~Hita Says Good Bye~


End file.
